This invention relates generally to the prevention of crosstalk in electronic devices selectively receiving inputs from a plurality of sources and particularly to a television receiver having stereo/audio capability and auxiliary input capability.
Crosstalk is a problem in electronic equipment having a plurality of inputs which are selectively utilized. Crosstalk is the undesirable pickup of signals from unselected input lines by the lines receiving the selected input. The problem has been frequently recognized in the past and the typical techniques for eliminating crosstalk include either shielding the various lines, or increasing the spacing between the lines. These solutions are not available in devices employing solid state devices because of severe space limitations. An example of equipment which utilizes a selected input from several available inputs is a television receiver which has both stereo/audio capability and one or more auxiliary inputs. The auxiliary inputs can be video inputs for VCR, game inputs, and other types of inputs available in the more expensive TV receivers. In receivers of this type, when an auxiliary input is selected the stereo capability is not needed but can degradate the selected input because of crosstalk. Modern day television receivers of this type typically include solid state devices such as integrated circuits and microprocessors. Accordingly, the prior art techniques of eliminating crosstalk which include shielding the conductors or increasing the conductor spacing are not available. For these reasons there is a need for a system for preventing crosstalk in multi-input electronic devices composed of solid state devices. The present invention fulfills this need.